


Crazy Coruscant

by Blu3g1rl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Good guy!Fox, He was only doing his job!, Other, Out of Order Chapters, Rex killed clones too you know, seriously, why does everyone hate him?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3g1rl/pseuds/Blu3g1rl
Summary: Takes place before meeting Wolffe and after the campaign of Geonosis. Better known as Cody meets Rodimus.





	1. Enter Rodimus Kenobi!

Wolffe half watched as his men unloaded various things from the cruiser, happy for a week’s worth of leave. After that last campaign on Dantooine he was glad to get some sleep. 

 

“Excited?” He heard General Koon ask and belatedly he realized that his General was talking to him. 

 

“Uh, yes sir,” he answered, half sure that this was another test for him. “A week of leave...” he trailed off, not sure how to answer him. 

 

“Plenty of time to get rest,” Plo agreed with a nod, “And for me to visit Ilum, I have been meaning to for a while.”

 

Ilum, wasn’t that the place for Jetti to get a new lightsaber? Automatically he checked his General’s belt and to his relief the weapon was still there. He had heard Cody bemoan way too often about General Kenobi’s habit of losing the blasted thing. “Ilum, Sir?” He probed as a slow pit formed in his stomach. 

 

“Yes,” Plo agreed as he sensed his student approach the group. Her excited and fiery signature a beacon in the Force. He waited a moment until both were on the platform and he could see bright red hair before continuing, “It is time for my Padawan to gain her first kyber crystal and create her lightsaber.”

 

Wolffe blinked as the words registered in his head.... Padawan? Before he could ask when this new change had happened a loud shriek and blur of red and beige latched onto his General. He and his brothers automatically tensed and he spotted more than a few brothers raise their blasters in alarm. “Mostah!” 

 

Wolffe blinked again as the blur turned into a small child with red hair clinging to General Koon and babbling away happily. “–and then in history I got an Aurek for the Melida-Dan conflict!” 

 

General Koon chuckled as he placed a hand on her head, “While I am proud of your accomplishment, little one, you should introduce yourself to my Commander. Wolffe,” he turned his head to him and Wolffe straightened up. “My Padawan, Rodimus Kenobi.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Commander Kenobi,” Wolffe greeted and wondered if his new commander was related to General Kenobi. 

 

The girl– stars, how old was his Commander? Eight? Nine?– beamed at him, “Hiya! I’m Rodimus Kenobi!” She turned back to his General, “Izit true? Uncle told me that I’m going to that cold place to make my saber!” 

 

Plo chuckled warmly and ruffled her hair, it looked like he would need to ask Commander Fox to cut it again. “Yes it is,” he confirmed, “We are going to Ilum; we leave later today so be prepared to travel, Rodimus.”

 

Rodimus’s grin nearly split her face in half and started running towards her room in the creachè (she was still too young to be considered a real Padawan and Master Plo’s room wasn’t safe for non Kel Dors) to grab her pack (Fox as soon as he heard about her going to Ilum had personally packed her bag,) and tell the guards that she was off. “Okay! Lemme grab my pack and then we can go!” And just like how she appeared in a whirlwind she left just as fast. 

 

Wolffe stared at the spot where Commander Kenobi was. Just what happened? Did he just imagine the past two minutes? Secretly he glanced around to his brothers and was glad to see that they were just as confused as he was. General Koon chuckled loudly and Wolffe got the feeling that his General was enjoying the chaos, “Young Rodimus is quite the character, is she not?” 

 

"That’s..." Wolffe tried to think of a way to explain nicely about his thoughts, “One way to put it, Sir,” he finished lamely. Excitable was one word; not at all like the other jettiese he had seen was another. “How long do you plan to stay on Ilum, Sir?” He changed topics, one to where he could follow without feeling out of the loop. 

 

“A few days, not too long,” Plo answered him as his men resumed their unpacking. “It has been long overdue for young Rodimus to make her Lightsaber.”

 

Wolffe pursed his lips, resisting the urge to question how old his new commander was. Young was a little overstatement, in his opinion. Instead he focused on the answer his General gave him, “A few days,” he repeated, “That sounds peaceful.” He finished sarcastically as he tried to imagine being stuck on a small cold planet with someone as energetic as Commander Kenobi. 

 

“You are welcome to join us, if you wish,” Plo offered him and this time Wolffe  _ knew  _ the jetti was both laughing at him and testing him this time. 

 

“It would be an honor, sir,” Wolffe gritted out. He wished he could say no. 


	2. Ilum part 1

To Wolffe’s shock, most of the trip to Ilum with the child had been quiet. General Koon was able to wrangle the girl with envious ease. But as soon as they landed it was as if a switch was flipped and now Commander Kenobi was bouncing around, playing in the snow. “Master do you see it? It’s snow!” She giggled as she threw some up in the air. 

 

“Ilum is well known for its cold temperatures,” General Plo agreed indulgently. 

 

“You think if I stored some away and kept it cool it would last?” She asked as she formed an idea to bring some to her friends.  

 

As if he could sense her pranking intentions, Plo gave her a  _ look _ . “You will not use it on Lowbacca or Tai Lee.”

 

Rodimus pouted, she had hoped to use it and get back after tormentors. As the youngest in most classes, she had gained more than one bully, jealous of her. Fox-bu had suggested to get them back to make them leave her alone and she had overheard from Silla that Tai Lee hated being cold. “Yes, Master,” she mulishly agreed and dropped the ball of snow she held.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before meeting Wolffe and after the campaign of Geonosis. Better known as Cody meets Rodimus.

Cody was walking down an empty corridor, happy that his battalion had leave for a few days. The near endless war made him weary and tired despite being created for fighting. His bones ached from spending time on that hellish dustball of a planet Geonosis. Cody yawned, stretching his arms out and cracked his neck. Kriff, he needed some sleep. A small giggle made him blink and his body perked up at the noise. He looked sharply to a half open door to see a glimpse of red. At first he thought it was his General, Obi-Wan Kenobi, but the thought of the Master Jedi _giggling_ disturbed Cody and he scratched that idea out immediately. Silently he slowly walked over to get a better look. 

 

Big blueish grey eyes stared up at him before a surprised gasp escaped the being as she, Cody was pretty sure it was a she, ducked behind the door. She peeked back out for a klick and Cody noticed that her red hair (was she related to his General?) was braided like a crown that ended on one side with a pink bow and the small Padawan braid nearly hidden by said pink bow. 

 

A commander here? What was the shiny commander doing so far away from the Temple? Despite being tired, Cody knew that there was no General visiting, so how did she manage to get into the clone barracks? Cody opened the door to question her only to find an empty room. Cody blinked again, wondering if he was seeing things for staying awake for three days in a row. Another giggle made him look up to see an open vent. 

 

The little sneak... Any sleepiness that had previously consumed the Air Marshall was replaced with curiosity and concern about the girl. He racked his brains to remember where exactly the vents lead to and quickly made his way to the cafeteria, ignoring the questioning looks his vod’e gave him. 

 

The cafeteria was near empty except for a few Coruscant Gaurds and the 212th Commander ignored the red painted clones sitting in the far left corner. Eyes scanned for a small child. A flash of red and giggles made him look right and he saw a glimpse of the pink bow darting out of the room towards the hanger.  He started to follow after her when his name made his look to the left. 

 

“Cody!” Fox hollered and lazily waved him over. Reluctantly, Cody went to his batchmate and nodded tightly at the moody commander. “Thought you said you wanted to sleep. Looking awfully awake and awful in general.” 

 

Cody’s face tightened at the insult, but decided not to rise to the bait. Instead he glanced to where the girl went to before asking, “Did you see where the girl went?”

 

Fox rolled his eyes at him, “Didn’t know you were interested in child, vod.” Cody scowled at the remark and Fox continued, “Besides what girl? Only vod’e here.” He casually waved his hands to his fellow Guards, “Come, sit and tell us all about your wonderful adventure of hell.” There were three other Guards sitting down, all of them looking more pleasant than his batchmate. 

 

“Sorry,” Cody lied, “I have other things to do.” Like find the girl who was far away from home. “Maybe next time.” Or never, that worked for him as well. 

 

Fox scoffed at him, “Ttch, whatever, have fun finding your imaginary girl.” He kicked his feet up onto the table and tilted his chair back, a clear dismissal if there was one. A dismissal that Cody was way too happy to take and he continued on towards the hanger. 

 

The other three Guard members watched the Air Marshall leave and one of them looked at their commander. “Sir?” Donut asked uncertainty and Fox grunted, “Why did you lie about Commander Kenobi?” They had all waved to their commander as she raced around the room smiling and giggling before running out when Commander Cody entered. 

 

“And spoil the brat’s fun?” Fox retorted, still leaning back, “She’d be even more annoying if she learned that we stopped her from playing tag with the sourpuss.”

 

Donut didn’t think that Commander Kenobi was playing tag with the 212th Commander but nodded anyway to his brother’s answer. 

 

“Besides,” Fox added more than a little smug, “Think of it this way, none of us need to babysit her.”

 

That Donut could get behind and he nodded again. The Guard could use a break from the hyperactive child. He looked down to his food and took a bite. At least Commander Cody would keep Roddy entertained. 

  


000

 

There were a lot more men in the hanger than the cafeteria milling about, enjoying a break, replenishing supplies or doing something else. There was no sign of the Padawan anywhere and Cody tried to find the spot of pink she wore. A giggle made him snap his head to the gunships and sure enough there was a flash of red hair ducking back into one with a painting of a red bird on fire. 

 

With an amused smile he walked over there, more than confident that the chase was over. “Done running now?” He asked at the door, “You can come on out; I’ll take you back to the Temple.” After asking her how the kark she managed to sneak in here without being detected. There was a moment of silence and his smile dropped, she didn’t... No way could she have... He poked his head into the gunship to see empty space and bit back a curse. He sighed, he was way too tired to be playing hide and seek with a mischievous Padawan. 

 

“Sir?” A brother asked and Cody turned to see Waxer and Boil looking at him with concern. “Is everything alright?” 

 

“Did either of you see a small girl with red hair?” Cody asked, ignoring their question. “About this tall,” he raised his hand to his waist, “And had a pink bow in her hair?”

 

“Girl?” Waxer asked looking interested, “No, we haven’t. Why?  Is she in trouble?” He looked a little worried about that and Cody was reminded that Waxer was fond of children after Ryloth and helping that Twi’lek girl. 

 

He opened his mouth to reassure the scout that, no, whoever this little girl was wasn’t in trouble when Boil interrupted. “A pink bow like this, sir?” He raised his hand to show a pink ribbon in his gloved hand. 

 

The Air Marshall took it from the other scout to study it. It was a simple pink strip of silk that felt soft in his hand. “That’s the one,” he agreed and held onto it. He’ll return it to her once he actually found her. 

 

“Want us to help you find her, sir?” Waxer asked with a hopeful look. 

 

“Will you?” Cody asked grateful for the extra help. Both men nodded. 

 

000

 

The sun was sinking as the night life of Coruscant began to awaken when Rodimus Kenobi bounded up the Temple stairs by herself. Today had been a fun day despite losing her ribbon that Miss Padme had given her and automatically her hand touched her now messy hair. “Ah there you are, Rodimus.” A warm voice said and she looked to it. 

 

Rodimus beamed at the sight of her beloved Uncle and she ran to him with open arms, “Uncle!”  

 

Obi-Wan grunted slightly in pain as she headbutted him. He was still very sore from the campaign of Geonosis and his niece’s infamous headbutt wasn’t helping his wrapped up wounds. “That’s a greeting,” he lightly chuckled and patted her head affectionately. “How was your day, dear heart?” 

 

“It was good,” she informed him and motioned for him to pick her up. He did so with a fond laugh, resting her on his hip and she pressed her head against his shoulder. “I had fun playing hide’n seek,” she yawned a little and her eyes fluttered shut. “I won.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled at her, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners. He shifted her around a little for a better hold and began to walk into the Temple. “Very good, little one,” he praised softly, not wanting to keep her awake after an exciting day. The elder ginger nodded politely to various Knights and Masters, the latter giving the pair fond looks. The trip to the Creche was a short yet pleasant one and Master Ruta Vah, a female red Nautolan, smiled gently at them.

 

“Tuckered herself out again, I see,” she said in her Glee Anselm accent painting the words with warmth and amusement. “It is good to see you in one piece, Obi-Wan. I heard all about what happened on Geonosis.” She motioned for him to place the now sleeping Rodimus into her bed and he did. 

 

Obi-Wan grimaced at that, “Yes, I must admit it was quite hectic, Master Vah” Between near death fighting, the undead, and mind controlled clones, Obi-Wan could say it was more than enough for him to never want to return to the planet. 

 

Ruta laughed at the understatement, “That is putting it lightly,” she smiled at him, “Come get a drink with me and we will trade stories. You about Geonosis and me about your niece.”

 

“A drink sounds lovely,” Obi-Wan smiled at her. 

 

All the while Rodimus Kenobi dreamed of excitement and adventure.

  
  
  



End file.
